


Theo’s Luck

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: The Adventures of Ghost and Theo [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Comfort, Original Characters - Freeform, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: Theo has some thoughts and then something he isn’t expecting gets answered.(Fantasy)
Relationships: Ghost/Theo
Series: The Adventures of Ghost and Theo [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806745
Kudos: 3





	Theo’s Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DancingInTheNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheNebula/gifts).



> Hi again! I wrote something very impulsive please accept this

Ghost was quite the enigma. Even to Theo. And they’d been...friends? Companions? Acquaintances at least. For quite some time now and even then, Theo knew so little about Ghost it was almost worrying.

Theo knew Ghost was NOT a morning person, preferring to stay curled up under the covers as long as he possibly could. He loved his long hair even though it was a liability, making sure the braid was redone every morning was a routine Theo tried to catch without being caught. He wasn’t good with kids, or so he said. Theo was pretty sure he’d caught him waggling his fingers at a baby once or twice on their travels. And Theo knew Ghost was fairly blind without his glasses. 

But his favorite food? Favorite drink? Did he like fall or spring better? Where was he from? Did he like swimming in the lake or has he ever seen the ocean? Did he have family? Siblings? How old was he even?!

Theo shook his head, huffing as he stared up at the ceiling. He was running himself in circles just from THINKING about the things he didn’t know about the other. He could just ask him these things. He was in the same room after all. Glancing over at where Ghost was curled up in a large chair, nose practically buried in the book he had snagged from the library shelf near them, Theo chewed on his lip as he let his chair settle back down on all fours. That got the other’s attention and bright blue eyes were suddenly looking in his direction.

Grinning, Theo raised an eyebrow. “Yes, Sunshine?”

Rolling his eyes, Ghost focused his attention back on the words in front of him. “Don’t be so loud.” He finally muttered, glancing back up at him.

“I barely made a noise!”

“You’ve been huffing and mumbling to yourself for the past ten minutes.” Shutting the book quietly, Ghost placed it on his lap and tipped his head to the side as he peered at Theo questioningly. “Is something on your mind?”

 _You_ Theo shrugged, a smile still on his lips. “Maybe.” He hummed, watching Ghost as he curled his legs up under him comfortably. How could such a tiny being look even smaller just by doing that. He swore he could hold all of Ghost in his arms and still have room to spare somehow. When the other didn’t say anything in response, he grew a little antsy and eventually sighed. “Okay yeah, I’ve been thinking about something. Someone. Rather.”

“Oh? Bed someone and can’t get them out of your head?” Ghost was quick to tease, a smirk on his lips.

“What?! No!” Theo sputtered, his cheeks heating up before he rubbed at his face. It wasn’t like he’d been rolling around in anyone else’s sheets lately that didn’t include a certain blond next to him anyway. “And what would you know about that anyway?”

Shrugging, Ghost leaned back in the chair to rest his head against the high side of it. “Only a little. I’m not as innocent as you seem to think I am.”

Mildly surprised, Theo straightened up in his seat. This was interesting information. “Are you trying to imply that you’ve warmed someone’s bed before? I didn’t know you had that in you!” He was grinning again, trying to tease the other but when he got a small smile in reply, his faltered a bit. “Wait, seriously?”

“It was only one relationship.” Ghost said simply, his gaze floating around the room slowly. “Didn't work out.” He murmured, his eyes staring pointedly at the wall across him.

Curious, Theo didn’t let the conversation drop. “Did they…just up and leave one day?”

“No, it was my fault.” Ghost sighed, closing his eyes. “You’ve seen how I can get with research. I guess I just...wasn’t attentive enough. It’s in the past now.” He waved a hand in the air, opening his eyes to look at Theo and got startled by the intense look he was getting. “What?”

“They left you because they didn’t like that you were passionate about your life work.” Theo said slowly, his brow furrowing. “Idiot. They missed out on something great.”

Ghost flushed, cheeks turning red quickly. “Oh uh…” He cleared his throat and looked away, embarrassed. “It uh…it was really my fault. I should have-“

“To hell with that.” Theo said quickly, making Ghost look at him in surprise. “You’re incredibly smart, talented, and passionate. They were a fool to let you go.” He stood up and went over to the other, leaning down into his space with a firm look on his face. “And don’t let anyone convince you otherwise.” He leaned back up, slipping the book out of Ghosts lap as he did so he could put it away. “Let’s get moving, shall we? We still have to find a place for the night.”

Still dumbstruck, Ghost just sat there for a few seconds longer before he slid out of the chair quietly. He quickly went after Theo and grabbed his sleeve to stop the other. When he got him to pause and turn to him, he gave him a small, genuine smile. 

“Thank you.” Ghost said softly, letting go of him before he quickly moved ahead. The embarrassment was quickly settling in again and he could feel it in the tip of his ears.

Theo was frozen in his spot, the image of Ghost giving him a REAL smile burned in his mind. He slowly grinned as he got his bearings again. “They really were a fool but damn am I lucky they were.” He quickly caught up with the other, falling in step next to him. 

The fact Ghost was still smiling the entire time they walked until they found a place to stay for the night sent butterflies knocking around in his chest. 

_Very very lucky._

**Author's Note:**

> Here i am, yet again thanking you for reading about my super self indulgent OC stuff with Nebula’s boi and mine.


End file.
